Indirectas
by EnterradoR
Summary: Naruto es uno de esos chicos que simplemente no logran entender indirectas...


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_¡Hola! Me dieron ganas de escribir un naruhina y aquí está el resultado. Ojalá les guste a las fans de esta linda pareja. Por cierto el fic va dedicado a mi queridísima amiga y colega ficker Srta. Sophie Brief Nara, tremenda fan de Naruto (de hecho mucho más fan que yo xD). Espero te guste este pequeño y humilde regalo ^^_

_Al resto le doy muchas gracias por leer. Ojalá disfruten el fic ;D_

* * *

_**Indirectas**_

* * *

No había caso. Intentaba no pensar en él, pero de una manera u otra encontraba la forma de aparecer en su mente. Incluso estudiando a solas durante las tardes, el chico de rubios cabellos aparecía para interrumpir su concentración. Sí, ¡Naruto le gustaba mucho! ¡Lo que se llamaba mucho! Pero aquel sentir no tenía ninguna utilidad salvo desconcentrarla. Él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sentía.

Cuando se ponía roja como un tomate, le preguntaba si acaso estaba enferma...

Una vez, cuando le temblaba la voz en su presencia, incluso le preguntó si lo encontraba muy feo y por eso temblaba con él.

Naruto no se imaginaba, ni siquiera como una mínima posibilidad, que pudiera gustarle a ella. Quizás los rechazos de Sakura le hicieron creer que ninguna chica podría fijarse en él y por eso simplemente no tomaba en cuenta esa posibilidad. Simplemente no se sentía atractivo para las chicas.

Si tan sólo fuera lo suficientemente listo como para entender que ella si se derretía por él; que cada vez que intercambiaban palabras, Hinata sentía su corazón deshacerse por la aceleración de sus latidos; que cuando estaban cerca, la emoción cabalgaba a través de todo su cuerpo como si un río de adrenalina fluyera en su interior...

Todo habría resultado mucho más fácil si tan solo él pudiese entender que adoraba su forma de ser y que le encantaba su sonrisa como la de nadie más. Pero, tratándose de Naruto, sus expectativas románticas jamás serían cumplidas. Jamás sucedería nada entre ellos que no fuera conversar como amigos.

¿Cómo hacerle notar que le gustaba? ¿De qué manera podría hacerle ver que lo quería mucho más que como un amigo?

_«Tienes que darle alguna señal, Hinata. Los hombres son tontos por naturaleza y más todavía si se trata de alguien como Naruto. Sé que eres tímida y por eso no quieres confesarte, pero entonces tienes que enviarle indirectas para que se dé cuenta que él te gusta» _la había aconsejado Sakura en una amigable conversación sostenida al alero de los árboles del patio escolar.

¿Pero qué indirectas podía darle? ¿Qué podría funcionar? Divagó en la respuesta casi un día entero y tomó la decisión de poner en práctica, lo más pronto posible, las ideas que se le habían ocurrido. Las ganas de ser su novia eran muy intensas y realmente no quería seguir esperando. Su paciencia ya había sobrepasado el límite que una chica enamorada podía soportar.

* * *

La hora de salida para almorzar arribó y Naruto se dispuso a comer un apetitoso ramen donde Ichiraku, como era su cotidianeidad. Cuando se despidió de Sakura, Shikamaru y los demás, Hinata supo que la oportunidad de poder estar a solas con él había llegado por fin. Fue entonces que se armó de valor y se acercó al chico que la había enamorado involuntariamente. Le haría una culinaria propuesta que estaba segura que no podría rechazar, la cual le serviría de empujón para las indirectas que había planeado y ensayado la tarde anterior.

—Naruto —dijo su nombre cuando llegó a su lado. Él la miró como respuesta—, hice... hice un almuerzo y un pastel, pero es demasiado para mí sola. ¿Te gustaría compartirlo? —tembló su voz como siempre que estaba frente a él.

—Qué amable, Hinata. ¿Pero no irás a tu casa a almorzar?

—Avisé de antemano... que hoy no iría. Estarán discutiendo cosas concernientes al clan y el ambiente estará un poco denso. Prefiero comer fuera. —Aunque pudiera parecer una excusa para estar con él, lo cierto es que lo dicho por Hinata era una completa verdad. Por ello, había juzgado este día como el adecuado para compartir junto al jinchuriki.

—Ah, entiendo —asumió él—. Y claro que me gustaría comer algo rico. Eres muy buena amiga —sonrió contento.

Caminaron hacia el parque principal de la ciudad; Naruto distraído viendo a los transeúntes pasar y Hinata nerviosa sin saber de qué rayos iniciar una conversación interesante. Fue el muchacho quien comentó algunos pormenores de las clases, mientras ella asentía sin ponerle mucha atención. Pensaba más en cómo abordarlo para que no se notara tanto su desesperación por estar con él. Sí, estaba desesperada ya, esa era una verdad del tamaño de un dinosaurio, pero no quería pasar la vergüenza de demostrarlo.

Llegaron finalmente al parque y se sentaron en uno de los limpios bancos de color pardo, mientras frondosos arbustos quedaron a sus espaldas. Muy pronto la marcha de su plan de indirectas daría inicio...

La del clan Huyga llevó sus gráciles y finas manos a su mochila, de donde extrajo dos pequeños platos de loza. Uno se lo entregó a su compañero y el otro obviamente lo dejó para ella. Luego sus dedos se introdujeron nuevamente a la mochila y extrajo las diferentes loncheras que contenían sushi y una torta de limón. Destapó los envases y le sirvió su parte al que anhelaba como futuro y amado esposo. Sólo que él todavía no se enteraba de ese pequeño detalle.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al ver la ofrenda culinaria. Se veía muy apetitosa; tanto que incluso su estómago lanzó un rugido de ansias, uno que fue tan audible como el de un león hambriento.

—¡Perdona a mi panza! —se excusó él, divertido— Es que tengo mucha hambre, de veras.

—No... No te preocupes... —dijo ella como si le hubieran robado la voz. Nunca terminaría de entender cómo la mera presencia del impetuoso chico la hacía sentir un manojo de nervios.

Naruto, ni lento ni perezoso, llevó los bocados como si fuera la última vez que probaría algo tan delicioso en la vida. Se dio el tiempo de masticar y degustar tranquilamente, exhalando sublime satisfacción tras hacer viajar los trozos de sushi hacia su estómago.

—Tienes muy buena mano, Hinata. Algún día serás una excelente esposa —le repitió lo que unos años atrás también le había dicho— ¡Está muy rico lo que hiciste! —complementó feliz.

—Gracias. Me alegro... me alegro mucho que te guste.

La bella adolescente lo observó atentamente mientras comía. No era alguien refinado en sus modales precisamente, mas le encantaba verlo comer con tantas ansias. Realmente le gustaba la comida que le había preparado. Estuvo tan pegada mirándolo, que no se dio cuenta que ella ni siquiera había probado un bocado.

—¿No tienes hambre? No has comido nada—señaló con extrañeza el joven de cabellos mostaza, a la vez que miraba hacia el plato de ella.

Hinata salió de su ensoñación, coloreando sus mejillas instantáneamente. ¡Qué manía tenía su corazón de enviar toda la sangre a sus mejillas!

—Tienes... tienes razón —reaccionó tartamudeando, como casi siempre que estaba con él—. Ahora comeré algo.

Así, tras extinguir los sushis en sus bocas, iniciaron el sagrado ritual del postre con el pastel como protagonista principal. Era cremoso y de un color que hacía recordar la pureza de la nieve. Sin duda alguna, se veía muy apetitoso. Hinata comió como una dama y Naruto, en cambio, como el salvaje que era. Evidentemente el futuro héroe de Konoha estaba muy asilvestrado todavía.

Cuando el almuerzo llegó a su fin, Hyuga inevitablemente suspiró por el mar de nervios que hacían naufragar tanto su voz como sus luceros. Había llegado el momento de acometer su plan o él simplemente se despediría de ella sin más. Complicada por los intensos latidos de su corazón, unió sus índices y jugó nerviosamente con ellos. Los contactó y luego los hizo girar uno alrededor del otro como si se trataran de pequeños remolinos horizontales. Era uno de sus gestos más característicos cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Te ves... te ves muy bien hoy, Naruto —lanzó el primer halago que se le ocurrió.

—Gracias, Hinata. Ando muy saludable, de veras. Este invierno no me he resfriado ni una sola vez y eso si que es todo un milagro —se rió divertido. Su sistema inmunológico no le había fallado como en años anteriores y eso era algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse sinceramente.

Por supuesto, ella no se refería a que anduviera saludable, sino a que se veía lindo. Le fascinaba su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos... Pero decirle todo eso era demasiado atrevido para alguien como ella. Si tan sólo por decirle que se veía bien, ya sentía que terminaría desmayada contra el suelo. Ahora mismo su corazón parecía que iba a estallar de los nervios y que sus labios se enredarían en una especie de calambre irremediable. Sin embargo, invocó fuerzas de flaqueza de quién sabe dónde y especificó sus palabras anteriores.

—Me refería... a que te ves... lindo... —llevó sus palmas a la cara, muy avergonzada. Un claro gesto de que se moría por él.

Sin embargo, si Naruto no sabía interpretar el lenguaje verbal, mucho menos podría hacerlo con el corporal. Sólo se rió a más no poder tras aquellas palabras.

—Oye, ya acepté que no soy nada lindo. No necesitas tratar de subirme los ánimos —puntualizó divertido.

Ella presionó su labio superior contra el inferior a causa de la frustración. Por lo visto halagarlo no daría ningún resultado, de modo que debía pasar al plan B, el cual subiría un par de escalas en el atrevimiento.

—Naruto... ¿no te gustaría tener una novia?

—Pues sí —dijo mientras se acomodaba contra el asiento a la vez que desperezaba su cuerpo—, pero parece que yo no nací para esas cosas —se encogió de hombros—. Quizás más adelante llegue alguna novia. Aunque la verdad tampoco tengo ningún apuro.

—A lo mejor —comenzó a jugar nuevamente con sus índices— si hay alguna chica a la que le gustas mucho... Y ella puede estar mucho más cerca de lo que piensas...

—¿Yo gustarle a alguien? —dijo con tono muy incrédulo. Luego incluso se rió a carcajadas con la idea. Terminada la estridente risa, dijo —Ojalá fuera así, pero nah. Yo no tengo suerte con las chicas y ya. Lo acepto sin ningún problema. No tienes por qué intentar darme ánimos con eso, Hinata. Pero gracias de todas formas —le agradeció mirándola con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Ella disfrutó ampliamente su sonrisa. Pero luego volvió a suspirar, desatando el sabor a frustración inevitablemente. Por un momento, el amor traicionó sus pensamientos y se fijó en los labios masculinos. Entonces deseó que él le comiera la boca con las mismas ansias con que se había comido su pastel. Abrumada, se sonrojó todavía más y se reprochó a sí misma el cariz adquirido por sus pensamientos. Sin duda alguna, debía estar muy enamorada para ponerse a pensar cosas así. Quitó la mirada de los hechizantes labios y se preparó para lanzar una pregunta un poco más íntima.

—Tú... ¿Tú nunca has besado a nadie?

Naruto formó una mueca de incomodidad y sus ojos se ensimismaron tal como cuando se recuerda algo que no se desea recordar.

—No hablemos de besos, por favor. Esa asquerosidad que pasó con Sasuke viene a mi mente. Ahora tengo un trauma respecto a los besos.

_«Me gustaría mucho quitarte ese trauma...»._ Y nuevamente se reprochó a sí misma por sus osados pensamientos. Un «¡Diablos, señorita!» se hizo presente en su mente.

—Pero... yo me refiero... me refiero a un beso voluntario y no por accidente. Un beso con una mujer. ¿Cómo crees que será?

Él llevó por unos segundos una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Luego deshizo su gesto y dio su respuesta. —Espero impresionarla, aunque dudo que lo logre. No creo que el primer beso sea bueno. Supongo que aprendes a besar con práctica. ¡Como un jutsu! ¿No crees, Hinata?

—Sí... estoy de acuerdo contigo...

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo crees que será tu primer beso? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo quieres que sea?

—Me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera con alguien que tampoco haya besado nunca. Que lo hiciera alguien que piense que se aprende a besar con práctica, como si fuera un jutsu... Y que aprendiéramos juntos a hacerlo...

—Ah, parece que la mayoría piensa de esa manera entonces. Seguramente encontrarás a alguien así y tu primer beso será bonito —le dio un golpecito de camaradería en el hombro.

Hinata estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito por la frustración que empezaba a corroerla. De hecho, lanzó un grito, pero sólo mentalmente. Por lo visto, hacerle ver que él le gustaba sería una misión muy difícil. De hecho, una misión casi imposible. Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente... ¡Claro que no! Aún tenía una carta por jugar y sólo cuando terminase la jugada, claudicaría sus intenciones por el día de hoy.

—Naruto...

—Dime, Hinata —dijo solícito y atento, mientras le prodigaba una curiosa mirada.

Ella guardó silencio y bajó su cabeza. Sus palmas se posaron sobre las rodillas y deseó que una brisa refrescante apaciguara el calor de su colorada cara.

—¿Sabes?, la otra noche tuve un sueño muy lindo que... que me gustaría compartir contigo...

—Ah, pues cuéntamelo —reclinó más su espalda contra el banco; cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca y la miró cuidadosamente sin pestañear, demostrando de esa forma su interés.

—Soñé... soñé que estaba en un paisaje muy bonito junto a un chico muy amable y atento conmigo, alguien a quien admiraba mucho. Yo me moría por él, pero no me atrevía a decírselo por timidez y miedo a no ser correspondida —. Hinata reunió el valor para mirarlo un momento y vio que él la observaba con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro. Estaba interesado por saber los detalles de su sueño y si Naruto tenía un mínimo de percepción, se daría cuenta de que el chico del sueño era él mismo. Eso provocó que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran y que su voz comenzara a dar inexorables tremores —. Él... me gustaba mucho por su forma de ser, por su forma de encarar a la vida y tenía el sueño de ser Hokage...

—Es normal eso —interrumpió con una acotación—. Muchos tienen el sueño de ser Hokage, ¡pero no los dejaré cumplirlo porque el Hokage seré yo!

Evidentemente Naruto todavía no captaba que el chico del sueño que nombraba Hinata, se trataba de él mismo. ¿Pero cómo podría ella hacer todavía más evidente lo obvio?

—El chico de mi sueño... —se puso más roja que un tomate— el chico de mi sueño —iteró temblorosa— tiene el cabello rubio igual que tú...

¡Lo había dicho! ¡Se había atrevido! A pesar del calor sofocante que acosaba cada célula de su cara, incluso se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Nunca jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos en su indirecta, que más que indirecta pasó a ser una directa. Nunca pensó que llegaría a tanto, pero definitivamente el amor era una fuerza muy poderosa que impulsaba a superar los propios límites.

—Si tiene mi cabello entonces debe tener un estilo genial —hizo explotar su orgullosa vanidad masculina, como cuando necesitaba competir contra Sasuke—. ¡Ojalá algún día encuentres a ese chico de tu sueño, Hinata!

Ella sintió como si una maza hubiera golpeado su cabeza o que esta última había triplicado su peso. No podía creer que después de sus palabras, Naruto siguiera sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¿¡En serio se podía ser tan despistado!?

Dio un suspiro de desilusión que sencillamente no pudo evitar. No había caso con él. Las indirectas no funcionarían con alguien tan torpe y bestia como Naruto. Bajó su cabeza, avergonzada y decepcionada. Quizás simplemente ella no le gustaba y no le llegaría a gustar jamás. Por eso no se fijaba en ella de la manera romántica que ansiaba...

¿Sería su timidez la que le impedía mirarla como más que a una amiga? ¿Tendría que tratarlo mal como lo hacía Sakura para que se fijara en ella? ¿Acaso Naruto era un masoquista empedernido?

—A ti... ¿A ti te sigue gustando Sakura? —se atrevió a preguntar de improviso. Sabía que recibir un «sí» por respuesta le dolería muchísimo, pero era preferible enfrentar la verdad que vivir adormecida por una falsa ilusión.

—Nah, eso ya es cuento viejo. Algo que pasó a la historia, de veras —sonrió tras lo dicho.

¿Entonces por qué no podía fijarse en ella? ¿Serían sus ojos acaso? Sabía que sus luceros les resultaban extraños y desconcertantes a mucha gente, pero Naruto nunca le había dicho algo al respecto. De hecho, muy a menudo la miraba directamente a los ojos, cosa que siempre la ponía más nerviosa de la cuenta.

—¿Qué piensas de mis ojos? —fue el ente llamado curiosidad quien formuló la pregunta.

—¿Tus ojos? —respondió extrañado.

—Sí —a pesar de lo corta de la respuesta, volvió a tartamudear en ella.

—Me parecen lindos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, son llamativos y diferentes a los de los demás. Me gustan —dijo naturalmente.

—Gra... gracias —una sonrisa llena de felicidad agitó su rostro, iluminándolo. Por lo menos ya tenía la certeza de que sus ojos no le parecían extraños. De hecho le gustaban y saber eso la alegró mucho. Motivada por aquella súbita y despampanante emoción, se atrevió a girar su faz y encajar su mirada en la de él. A consecuencia de tal acción, Hinata vio claramente como el varón que tanto le gustaba esbozaba un gesto peculiar; uno que daba a entender que se había percatado de algo. De improviso, el muchacho chasqueó sus dedos como si una idea hubiera llegado a su mente.

—Hinata, ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

Ella tragó saliva, inexorablemente emocionada desde la raíz de los cabellos hasta el último dedo del pie.

—¿En... en serio?

—¡Sí!

¡Era increíble! ¡Por fin se daba cuenta! ¡Por fin Naruto le diría que ella le gustaba y podría vivir el romance que tanto deseaba!

El gennin clavó sobre ella sus ojos que parangonaban el cielo. Poco a poco, lentamente, se fue acercando hasta el punto de que sus rostros estuvieron a sólo unos cuantos centímetros. La intensidad podía sentirse claramente fluyendo a través del aire. Ella dejó de respirar por su nariz y a cambio lo hizo por la boca, jadeando bocanadas de amor en cada aliento prodigado. Su alma estaba desbocada, galopando más allá de la frontera que su cuerpo imponía. Naruto parecía mirarla con una intensidad inusitada y aquello sólo provocó que el volcán bajo las mejillas femeninas se volviera todavía más ardiente. Su sangre se había transformado en verdadera lava incandescente. Lo veía tan cerca suyo que pensó que de un momento a otro se terminaría desmayando. ¡Finalmente Naruto se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos!

—Cierra tus ojos —dijo él tiernamente.

El corazón de la jovencita comenzó a latir mil veces por segundo. Parecía querer salir a través de su pecho y unirse al de Naruto. Se iba a desmayar y luchó con todas la fuerzas de su espíritu para que tal destino no se produjera. Haciéndole caso al chico que amaba, y emocionada e ilusionada al mismo tiempo, sumió sus ojos en la oscuridad de los párpados cerrados. ¡Iba a recibir el primer beso del amor de su vida! ¡Ese beso con el cual tantas veces había soñado!

Inevitablemente, sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire en un suspiro relleno de prodigioso amor. Por un momento, incluso sintió que ya no tenía sangre que recorriera su cuerpo. Dejó de sentir el peso que la ataba a tierra y le pareció que su carne se volvía resplandeciente luz. Lo terrenal había quedado atrás, convirtiéndose en sólo alma. Un alma completamente enamorada. Gracias a ello, su corazón desplegó alas que lo hicieron volar hasta tocar el paraíso, haciéndola brillar, a toda ella, de una manera gloriosa. Era la gloria del amor la cual recorría a Hinata de pies a cabeza.

Sobrepasada por su inefable sentir, ansió recibir lo que por tanto tiempo quiso recibir. Pero justo cuando iba a estirar sus labios para recibir el anhelado beso, Naruto le dio un soplido a la mejilla.

—Tenías una pestaña suelta —explicó él cuando ella abrió sus ojos de golpe—. Ya te iba a entrar al ojo —especificó ingenuamente.

Ella quedó paralizada, atónita, anonadada. Perdió el habla y también la respiración durante varios segundos. Era cierto que había hombres muy despistados... ¡pero Naruto era el peor de todos ellos!

—Gracias... —dijo un «gracias», pero lo que en realidad quiso decir fue otra cosa. Quizás por primera vez en su vida tuvo un pensamiento oscuro... Uno que no tardó siquiera tres segundos en ser reemplazado por un suspiro lleno de resignación. No había caso al respecto: por más indirectas que le lanzara, Naruto jamás se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Era demasiado lento, ¡demasiado lerdo! Pero, a fin de cuentas, así se terminó enamorando de él y así debería aceptarlo. Aunque fuera un despistado terrible, no podía dejar de reconocer que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

—Bueno, tenemos que volver a la escuela o se nos hará tarde. Muchas gracias por tu comida, Hinata —agradeció haciendo destellar una sonrisa.

Hinata inspiró por su nariz y exhaló por su boca, pero esta vez su acción no tuvo sabor a decepción, sino incluso a divertida resignación. Su plan falló miserablemente, pero, paradójicamente, no se sentía abatida en lo absoluto. Algún día se lo confesaría sin medias tintas. Algún día reuniría suficiente valentía y se lo revelaría en forma totalmente clara. Y quizás entonces podría vivir su amor. Pero por ahora, sólo le bastaba estar junto a él y conversar un rato para sentirse la chica más afortunada del mundo. Por ello, una sonrisa feliz nació fulgurante en su rostro. Sí, a pesar de todo, valía la pena estar enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
